The army of Death
by RoseDimitri Belikov
Summary: Christian Ozera didn't quite have the same up bringing as his fellow classmates and friends. At the age of five his parents turned strigoi. Ever wonder what happened that day the 'army of death' inturded, well here you go. Enjoy: ONE-SHOT


**So this is my first fanfiction story :D let me know what you think.**

**I love Christian :] he doesn't get enough credit hahah so this is how i think Christians story, when he was only five and his parents turned strigoi, would go. i hope you enjoy :) **

**by the way this is a one shot**

**please comment and let me know what you think :D**

* * *

**CPOV**

Staring into those blood ringed eyes was terrifying, knowing what my future held for me. A cold, heartless, stone figure, with one thing on my mind: blood.

My parents were the ones responsible for that fear. Everybody thought they knew the logic behind my parents' decision, but nobody did; nobody outside of my parents complete and utter trust; aka Aunt Tasha and myself. Despite my young age I heard all the rumours such as; my mother had an affair with a non-royal moroi and fell pregnant, being refused an abortion she took matters into her own hands; things like my parents hated me so much they couldn't stand being around anymore, thinking turning strigoi was the only option to escape; or that they wanted the power, the immortality. But I knew better then to believe the lies, because I knew the real the reason.

Since I was born all I can remember of my father was the dark edge he had about him, the moments when he would lose control and go crazy, but never did he ever hurt his family. As I grew older I learnt that my dad had specialized in spirit, the fifth element that nobody really knew about. The darkness was overpowering him and taking its toll. After a few years of watching my father's sanity crumble away, I knew he was going to be making some big decisions that would change his life, I didn't know how I knew but I just did.

My father knew no other solution but to forcefully turn, as he used to put it. My mother was heartbroken hearing the news, she cried for days knowing that once my father put his mind to something nobody could sway his decision. A thousand used tissues and tears shed later, my mother couldn't let him do it alone so reluctantly she decided to do it with him.

For them changing was the easy part but the bloodlust they shared for Aunt Tasha and I was tremendous. You could see the hunger in their eyes as they watched our every move. As much as they wanted to feed, they told me the wait would be worth it, when they would eventually turn me as well. Aunt Tasha, seeing the fear in my eyes, refused to let them touch me.

"He is our son Tasha, we call the shots not you" growled my mother.

"I won't let you do that to him, he doesn't want to be like you!" argued Aunt Tasha.

"He is young and pathetic, he doesn't know what he wants, but we do, immortality,"

"Rachel you're like a sister to me, heck you're my sister-in-law and I won't let you do this to your family."

"Well let's see what he wants then shall we?" mummy turned to face me and continued ", do you want to become like me and daddy, Christian? You would get to spend _forever_ with us."

"Why can't you be like me again mummy? I miss you and daddy laughing and having fun with me." My voice so weak, so young; well I was only 5.

"See!" Aunt Tasha snarled "he wants the old you back, not to become like you"

"Shut up, you have no idea what you are talking about," coming closer to me as she continued ", come on honey" grabbing me by the shoulder she yanked me into her legs, causing me to yelp out in fear.

"Don't touch HIM!" screamed my aunt.

Fire balls started forming in Aunt Tasha's palms and I had to duck as bursts of flames made contact with my mother's shoulder, causing her to cry out in agony. Never in my life had I witness magic used like this; it was amazing but also horrifying to watch. Releasing her grip on me, my mother made her way towards Tasha, snarling while dodging the flaming balls sent her way. This was going to get ugly, why did mummy and daddy insists on Anna and Brandon giving them some privacy to talk. Anna and Brandon were our family guardians.

"Christian! Go get my phone please honey, NOW!" edged Aunt Tasha

Leaving the screams and grunts behind I ran into the kitchen where my family usually left their keys and phones. Searching the bench, I found nothing that belonged to my Aunt.

"Christian? Could you hurry up please?"

"I can't find it Taz" Taz was the nickname I gave my Aunt ever since I could speak. When I was younger I couldn't say Aunt Tasha, so Taz was the best I could manage. From there the name kind of just stuck with her.

Scanning the floor I still didn't find anything. I was about to check the draws when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Looking for something son?"

Turning I saw my father looking as menacing as ever. He was glaring at me, as though staring alone could destroy me. I cringed at the sight of blood dripping from the lower left corner of his mouth.

"Aunt Tasha asked me to get something for her, but I can't find it." I looked down to try hid my fear.

"Were you looking for this?" Looking up I saw he was holding out her phone.

"Yes, thank you daddy." I extended my arm to take the phone but he shot his arm into his pocket.

"Why does she need it son?" His glare bore into me as he cocked his head to the side, studying me.

"I don't know daddy, but mummy and Taz are fighting in the other room." I pointed to the direction of the fight, where you could hear cries and objects breaking.

Before I had time to register what happened, my father had taken off into the theatre room where mummy and Taz were. I followed without hesitation, only to find Aunt Tasha getting up from in the corner of the room with mummy breathing heavily in the middle. Taz got up and sent a whip of flames into both sides of my mother.

Panicking I looked around for dad but he was nowhere to be seen, I was sure I had followed him in here. A couple of seconds later he came in with some rope and two wooden chairs from the kitchen.

"Enough Rachel! Bring Tasha and Christian here." She turned and stared at my father.

"What is rope and wooden chairs going to accomplish Jared? Tasha could just burn them and get free."

"But she won't, not if she wants poor little Christian here to see his sixth birthday." turning towards me, my father narrowed his eyes and smiled cruelly, showing the fangs that had previously been normal like any other moroi's but now were the ticket to a cruel, terrifying, neither living nor dead life.

"What!" Shrieked Aunt Tasha as my mother tied us to the chairs "He is your son, how could you say that!"

Daddy simply shrugged, I may have been five but I knew enough to know that meant he didn't care.

"But daddy," I whispered, on the verge of tears "I thought you loved me, why would you hurt me?"

"It's your Aunts fault, if she had just shut up and let us turn you, none of this would have happened." Walking over to Taz as he spoke.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" growled my Aunt. Daddy stood in front of her and laughed, stopping to talk.

"I think you had best keep quiet sis" leaning forward he slapped her hard on the side of her face, causing the sound from the impact to echo throughout the house.

"Taz!" I screamed through sobs, as tears streaked my face. "Daddy leave her alone, please stop" the words getting stuck in my throat

Whipping his head around to face me, he ran at me with supernatural speed. Grabbing me by the arm, he flung me across the room and into the far wall, shattering the chair. I heard a cracking sound, but it didn't come from the chair. I suddenly became aware of a burning sensation on my stomach, looking down I could see a dark red, sticky substance had covered my shirt around the sore area. Crying out in agony only made me conscious of an extraordinary pain just beneath my chest, where the cracking sound came from. I hurt so much; all I could do was curl up into a ball and cry my eyes out and even that hurt.

"CHRISTIAN!" Taz cried out in horror while she thrashed around in her chair.

"Don't move, Tasha" Daddy threatened.

I tried looking up at Taz but it hurt too much, the best I could do was peek through my arms. As I looked at mummy pacing on the other side of the room, twenty guardians came bursting through the door, filling the room with their presence.

"Get away from us, or they both get hurt." yelled my mother as she pointed at Aunt Tasha and me. She put my Aunts head between her hands.

"No mummy" I whispered.

I must have been loud enough for her to hear me, because she turned to me and said "Be quiet boy."

I noticed one of the young guardians kept her eye on me. As the rest of the guardians slowly made their way in, the woman staring at me made her way towards me.

"We're serious, stop!" everybody in the room froze, including the lady with short black hair coming my way.

"Mummy, please" I moved into an upright position despite my injuries and crawled towards her. Glaring at me, she left Aunt Tasha and came for me. Using the opportunity, the guardians closed in on my parents.

"Nooo! Mummy! Daddy!" I cried, Aunt Tasha came running at me, taking me in her arms as she tried to protect me from the hell unfolding before me "ouch Taz, it's hurts"

"I know honey, but it will be over soon"

As the guardians got closer to my parents, Taz's grip around me tightened. Ushering soothing messages to me, Aunt Tasha stroked my blood-filled hair.

"Just remember Christian honey, your time will come, you will join the other family if it's the last thing you do." the 'other family' was my parents close allies in the strigoi community. "And there is nothing you can do to stop it Tasha!" called my mother.

Since my parents were previously moroi, they didn't have any fighting experience, there was no need when you could rely on others and you're magic. It made the task easier for the guardians, but that much harder for me, knowing that they left this world with no means of an effort.

As the stakes pierced both my mother and fathers hearts, it was as though mine was being pierced twice as hard and painfully.

"Mummy! Daddy! Nooo, I love you don't go." I saw the entire show despite my Aunts struggle to keep me from the trauma. I watched in horror as the life left them both, as their limp bodies fell to the ground in defeat.

I struggled against Taz, trying to get to my parents as though by simply being there, it could bring them back to me.

"What did you do? Why did you kill mummy and daddy?" I cried, burying my face in Aunt Tasha's embrace sobbing.

"Shhh my dear, they saved us. You saved us Chris, but how did you know who to call?" her voice was so sweet, so pure, and so soothing.

"I didn't call anyone; daddy had your phone and wouldn't let me have it. I'm sorry Aunt Tasha."

"its okay honey, we're alive that's what matters."

A new voice chimed in. "hay sweetie, my name is Chelsea. Let's get you out of here shall we?" Chelsea was the lady who was trying to get to me beforehand but didn't make it until now, she was sweet and motherly.

"Okay," I replied "but will you bring mummy and daddy, I don't won't to leave them here all alone. They will get lonely by themselves."

"Sure honey, let's get you cleaned up first." Chelsea glanced at Aunt Tasha as she gently lifted me off the ground. Being extra careful not to hurt me while she carried me through the house. I nuzzled my head into the crest of her neck and let silent tears escape the corners of my eyes.

She placed me in the car and fastened the seatbelt. "Where is Aunt Tasha?" I asked, so innocently.

"I'm right here honey." Taz climbed into the car seat next to me, snuggling into her and closing my eyes.

My mother's eyes boring into me and my father's cruel smile faced me as I tried to get away, as far away as possible. They kept getting closer, suddenly covered head-to-toe in blood. I cried out for them to stop, but they kept coming. "Noo! Stop please." my whole body was shaking but it wasn't because of fear; someone was trying to wake me.

"Christian, Chris wake up honey it's just a dream, it's all over now. Wake up." Taz was the one shaking me.

I didn't reply, I just opened my eyes and nuzzled in closer.

"So if Christian didn't call, how did you know to come?" asked my aunt.

"Anna and Brandon were getting to anxious waiting for you guys to finish talking so they came back, and when they did they heard the fight and called the rest of us." Chelsea answered.

"Why didn't they come in and help instead of waiting?"

"They were strictly told to wait for back up because, well to be honest, it sounded like there was an army of strigoi in there, so reluctantly they stayed a couple of houses down. Safe and out of the fight."

"Fair enough, I guess." Aunt Tasha huffed "so what happens to us now?"

"Well we will take you to the closest academy and get Chris fixed up and you cleaned up. From there, we will work it all out. I presume you want to stay with Christian after this is over? Not separated am I correct?" Chelsea asked courteously.

"Most definitely, I will look after him for as long as he needs Me." oh how I loved my aunt.

"We'll have it sorted then."

* * *

I had suffered a minor concussion, two broken ribs, lost a lot of blood from my stomach where I had been struck with some of the chairs wood and a cracked scull. It was a horrific event that permanently left me traumatized.

Now, at 17 years old my worries over spirit are still strong. As I watch Lissa and Rose talk about the upcoming ball Lissa has planned, I can't help but worry about her.

After the state my parents left me in, I couldn't help the stress and anxiety I felt whenever my Lissa lost control. She was MY Lissa nobody was going to change that, not even spirit. I couldn't lose the most valuable person in my life; I had already lost both parents to spirit. I wouldn't be able to handle that kind of lose again.

Turning around she noticed my dismay and asked "Christian? What's wrong?" Worry written all over her flawless face.

"I'm fine" I replied pulling her in, crashing my lips to hers. The kiss was pure bliss, sending electrical shocks throughout my body. I deepened the kiss, forgetting everybody else in the world, at the moment Lissa was the only person in the universe and she was all mine.

"Gosh way to make it awkward pyro, couldn't you control your hormones enough to make it back to your dorm, or at least until I left." typical Rose, always ruining my mood.

"Ohh is Rosie getting jealous over there; want some of Christian, hay sugar." I made kissing noises and puckered my lips in a mocking way in her direction.

"Ewwww get screwed Christian." Rose blurted while scrunching up her face "Liss, your boyfriend has issues."

Whatever, ignoring her I just took Lissa into my embrace again and continued where I left off, my earlier worries getting pushed to the back of my mind.

* * *

**What did you think? love it? hate it? let me know :)**

**2,698 words, wow I know this is a really long story but I was on a roll and just kept writing, so sorry if you thought it was too long :O**

**REVIEW! **

**Jenn xxx**


End file.
